


Fun at the Jazz Restaurant

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: It's Peter's birthday. Tony gives him a gift.





	Fun at the Jazz Restaurant

For Peter's 20th birthday, Tony decided to take him out to a fancy restaurant with a real live Jazz band. They were both dressed to the nines, and Peter had a jeweled butt plug in. It was going to be a fun night. Tony and Peter were seated behind a curtain, separating them from everyone else and giving them a bit of privacy. Tony and Peter were holding hands on the table. Under the table, Tony was running his foot up Peter's leg.

"Tony, you're gonna make me hard."

"That's kinda the point, isn't it?"

Peter shot him a look.

"For home, yeah. Not here."

"Can I at least blow you under the table?"

"Fine. But no more funny business."

Tony grinned and slid under the table. He undid the button to Peter's pants and undid the button. He pulled his boyfriend's cock out through the hole in his underwear and sucked it into his mouth. Peter's hands intwined themselves in Tony's hair, giving it a small tug. Tony wrapped his lips around the head and hollowed his cheeks, making Peter moan quietly. Tony sank down onto Peter, caressing him with his tongue. Tony pulled off and licked a long line from the base to the tip, drawing a moan from Peter when he brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves right below the head.

"Tony! Don't make a mess."

Tony swallowed him back down. He let Peter fuck his mouth lightly to reduce the mess.

"Ooh! I'm gonna cum!"

Tony could feel Peter twitching in his mouth, once, twice, three times before he spilled his load down Tony's throat.

"Mmmm!"

Tony swallowed all Peter had to offer. He made sure he had gotten every drop before he pulled off and did Peter's pants back up.

"Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
